The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In many cases, a user viewing content provided by TV broadcast, streaming broadcast using the Internet, or the like views the content within a limited time. Therefore, the user may not have enough time to view the entire content. On the other hand, parts of the content are not necessarily arranged in the order of interest of the user. Thus, for many users, to view the content from the start in proper order possibly means missing out on parts they are highly interested in, and is not logical.
Thus, a technology is being developed that sets priorities, reflecting degrees of interest of a user, for respective parts of content, and that automatically extracts a part with a high priority and provides the same to the user. For example, JP 2010-266880A describes a technology of assuming, with respect to content such as a sports broadcast, a part where audio information indicates a loud cheer as a climax part, creating a digest by automatically extracting the climax parts, and providing the digest to a user. The user is thereby enabled to selectively view the climax parts of content within a limited time, and effectively use the time.